I Want To Be Your King
by TheKinkyCumberbabe
Summary: It's not everyday that Dean, a blue-blooded, intelligent, handsome, stubborn boy who happens to be the Prince Of  Suporia falls for Sam,the boy of his dreams,who happens to be a peasant! Yaoi,unrelated!Dean x Sam, Gabriel x Castiel. M for future chapters
1. To The Southern Region!

**Title : I Want To Be Your King**

**Chapters : 1/?**

**Warnings : nonrelated!Dean/Sam (main pairing) Gabriel/Castiel, Yaoi, AU – STRONGLY OOC. Oh. And Virgin!Sam and Virgin!Dean again. Because fuckyouisaidsoyoubitch and 'cuz Sammy is the innocent cute peasant boy and Dean ain't allowed to have theh buttsecks unless he's married. Plushe'slookingfortheboyofhisdreams. I'm kinda new to writing Supernatural fics – be gentle? XD**

**Disclaimer : Fuck. You.**

* * *

><p><em>"I love you," Dean mumbled against smiling lips.<em>

_He pulled back just enough to stare longingly into beautiful hazel eyes, making his heart skip a beat. He dared not say anything – afraid he would ruin the moment. "And you, my king." Was the truthful reply from the brown-haired beauty, lips brushing together again._

_Dean, not able to stop himself, wanted to desperately see his love face-to-face. He pulled back with a grin and whispered sweetly, "You're so beautiful, S-"_

"Good morning, your highness!" cooed Sarah, Dean's babysitter since the day he was born.

He was always arguing with his parents – saying he was twenty years old and he need not to be taken care of anymore. But secretly, he would be hurt if Sarah were to leave, for she was practically his mother. Well, that was the everyday life for Dean Winchester. The handsome, intelligent, blue-blood boy of Suporia. He tugged on his dirty blonde hair and cracked an eye open. "Five more minutes.." he groaned.

Sarah pressed her lips in a tight line and gave him a smart pinch on the ear. "You're overslept enough, love. You don't want to be late for the monthly inspection of the Southern region, do you?"

He dared not answer her, he simply got up with a smile, treasuring the sting of his ear from the motherly act. "I'm up," he yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Sarah eyed him for a few seconds, gave him a small nod and left. He bit the inside of his cheek – an awful habit he had developed since he was a mere boy. His eyebrows furrowed from him being deep in thought, making the worry lines on his forehead become more defined. He tried and tried, desperately trying to remember the boy in his dreams. He had these dreams for a while now, he suspected that maybe it was because he would have to marry soon, and take control of the kingdom.

After his morning trip to the bathroom, he gracefully walked down the ridiculously long and shiny stairs, to the dining room. He plopped down onto his seat and yawned rudely, earning a disapproving look from his mother, an ignorant snort from his father and a pinch on his back from Sarah – which was done in such a way that his parents didn't see.

He glanced at the fairly sized envelope on the table, beside his plate. He glared at his mother while she wasn't looking, for he knew what it was. It would be filled with stupid recommendations on his-spouse-to-be. He purposely used the word "spouse" and not "wife" because he knew in reality that he would never marry a woman, but he didn't have the heart to tell his mother he would surely be marrying a man.

A hazel-eyed, brown-haired, beautiful angel, to be exact – once he found him. "See anyone you like?" came the gruff voice of John Winchester, who had just sent Sarah out of the room.

"No," Dean replied happily, even though he wasn't looking at all. He was more interested at picking at his food. He could feel the glare of his mother across him, so he tilted his head up and grinned. Mary glared harder, if looks could kill, she always said.

"Dean, I'm trying to be nice, you know. I could very easily have you married to any woman I choose for you right now. But no – I'm letting you choose." She hissed through her teeth. He didn't look up from his plate, but his eyes rolled upwards and glared at her. Once again, the worry lines were seen and she scowled at the sight.

"You stop looking at me like that, right now, Dean Winchester!" Mary's shrill voice echoed through the large room. Dean smirked. He absolutely hated this sorry excuse for a woman.

"Make me," he said. He grinned happily inside, loving the way he had said it – it sounded more like he said 'Fuck you.' Though the queen must have noticed, as she was about to throw her cup of tea at him, he dodged it effortlessly and ran out the room, calling, "I'm off to the Southern region!"

Sarah laughed in the carriage as Dean told her what happened during breakfast. "Aren't you being a bit of a bitch to her?" she asked casually, handing the prince a cheese bagel, knowing he hadn't eaten anything. Dean gave a dry laugh and accepted the pastry. "No." he frowned.

The middle-aged woman smiled softly, and whispered a quiet prayer as the carriage began to move. The prince grinned as he looked out the window, he always was excited seeing the kingdom. He didn't get out much.

In The Southern Region..

"Morning, angel," whispered Gabriel Baine, giving his husband of seven years, Castiel A. Baine a kiss. The angel blushed, and mumbled a quiet, shy, 'Good morning.' Castiel placed the blueberry pancakes on the table, along with the utensils and syrup. He squeaked when he was hoisted onto the kitchen counter, blushing when his lips were claimed roughly. His whimpers and moans were swallowed as his shorts were quickly ripped off.

"Yum, breakfast," Gabriel purred seductively while waggling his eyebrows. He placed open-mouth kisses on his husband's neck, thoroughly enjoying the familiar taste.

Castiel bite his knuckles, embarrassed, despite the number of times the two have had sex. "Gabe, don't…S-Sa- ah!" he whined in pleasure as the older male squeezed his clothed erection.

"Don't fight it, angel, I know you want it," he chuckled darkly. "Mmm.." was Castiel's quiet reply.

Upon hearing the obviously loud 'Harder Gaby!' and 'More, more, more!' from his two 'parents' downstairs, the young boy smiled. He didn't mind the noise, not at all. After he was abused and kicked out of his home after he admitted he was homosexual to his ever so loving parents – Castiel had found him on the street, passed out in the rain.

When he awoke, he was relaxed in the loving atmosphere of the couple and he knew he had found his home. After three years, Castiel and Gabriel decided to legally adopt him, and he couldn't have been happier.

With one more crack of his neck, hazel eyes met the world and brown hair was eventually tamed down – Sam Baine was finally ready to get out of bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Haha~ End of chapter 1! Please review if you want me to continue! 'Cuz seriously, I will NOT update until I get 5 reviews on this chapter. Also, be sure to check out my first Winceststory "Earth Hour". I'm wondering if I should make another chapter of it or something, but only if I get reviews~ SO REVIEW YOU LAZY BITCH. E_E**


	2. He Has Hazel Eyes

**Title : I Want To Be Your King ****  
><strong>**Chapter : 2/? ****  
><strong>**Warnings : See ****1st ****Chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Marry me!" thousands of female voices shouted towards the passing carriage. Dean grimaced, of course he loved the people of the soon-to-be-his kingdom, though he loathed the women (and men) that threw themselves at his feet for his money. He peeked his head out of the carriage window, smiled politely and waved while mouthing 'Some day'. Which only caused them to scream louder. Dean settled back into his seat and idly scraped the melted cheese off the wrapper of the bagel. He had left the castle at eight in the morning, and after seven long boring hours, they were nearing the Town Hall of the Southern Region.<p>

He smiled fondly, remembering why he loved leaving the Northern region so much. It was mainly because he got away from the witc- err, queen and his father who did nothing but bow down to her. Or maybe because he got to see his good friend, Gabriel Baine, who just happened to be the Head of the Southern Region. The two grew up together, and were classmates at the Educational Institution For Royalty. Gabriel wasn't exactly Royalty, but his father who was currently the Commander-in-Chief of the Suporia Army – once saved John's life when the castle was under attack. So an exception was made.

Dean peeked at Sarah who was sleeping like a log, leaning against the window. He stuffed the pastry wrapper under the carpet of the vehicle and snickered evilly to himself. He didn't particularly like or hate his driver, but it was a little thing he did during the inspections for shits and giggles. Imagining the driver's face when he found the wrappers while cleaning out the carriage made him smirk. He knew Mary would flip out for the tiny un-princely behaviour and he loved it.

He stepped out of the carriage once it halted and after him came out Sarah. She purposely ignored the bulge of the carpet in the vehicle, giving the prince a knowing smile. He grinned proudly and walked smartly to the door of the Hall. He was led into a room and nodded to the guide. The man bowed down respectfully and walked away. Dean opened the door and laughed at the sight of Castiel yawning into his hand. He gazed at Gabriel who was busy scribbling on paper. "Good afternoon, ladies," the cocky prince purred.

Gabriel glared playfully at him and stood up to greet him. "Great to see you again, Deanie, how's life?" he grinned at the use of the nickname he knew the prince disapproved of.

"Mum tried to ruin my perfect face with that stupid cup of weed," he replied like it was an everyday thing. "Father did nothing, of course. He would bend backwards and walk on his tongue for her."

Gabriel laughed and gave Dean a friendly pat on the shoulder, with a mumble of what sounded like 'That's nice.' Castiel got up and meekly bowed before Dean, "Your highness," he said softly.

The prince raised an eyebrow. He and Castiel were no strangers for sure, as he was Gabriel's sweetheart ever since they were teens. "I see you're still very shy, Cas," he stated. 'I'm not shy..' the angel mumbled and sat back next to Gabriel.

The meeting went on for hours, because Dean would say he needed to go to the bathroom, Gabriel would tell him to go and Dean would reply with, "I don't feel like going anymore." He soon stopped though, and they began talking on the process of the Southern Region. "Dad's asking if you need any more help here, by the way," Dean said when Castiel inquired about his parents.

Gabriel sighed loudly, "We're perfectly fine here, I don't understand why you visit so often. You should go check of the East and West, they're dying out there." Castiel began weaving his fingers together nervously at the statement. He had been born in the Eastern Region – where the orphanages were cruel and cold. He ran away at the age of sixteen and met Gabriel, the spark of hope in the dark.

He leaned into the arm on his shoulders, which was undoubtedly Gabriel's. "It's okay," the older male cooed, "You didn't belong there, you belong here, with me." The angel blushed, the North and South region was filled with humans and mystical creatures, living in complete harmony.

"Besides," Dean chipped in, "Dad usually goes to the West and East, they're full of oldies like him, you know. And all they say whenever I visit is 'Look how big you are!' or 'My daughter has quite a crush on you, young man. I expect you to take responsibility.' I mean, seriously - what the hell?"

Gabriel stared at Dean. The couldn't wait till the boy became king. He wanted to see Dean with a serious look on his face, not that he minded the day-dream, shit eating grin of his. The prince them spent hours ranting on how much he hated his homophobic mother and how he didn't want to get married to a whore who wanted his money.

_Earlier With Sam.._

After his parents were done.. well, whatever – Sam stomped down the stairs loudly, just in case. "It's safe, kiddo." Gabriel laughed at the look of Sam's face.

"God, Gabe, that was so embarrassing, I bet Sam heard us and we woke him up, I'm so sorry Sammy, I didn't mean to, your father is just a horn dog who-" Gabriel stuffed his husband's mouth with a pancake bit before he could finish his sentence.

The angel blushed and chewed quietly. Sam grinned, "I'm going to have breakfast at Ruby's. What? It's an early thank you for helping her out." He answered the look on his parents' faces.

Yes, Ruby, the beautiful teen who was three years younger than the nineteen year old boy. They did not, or will ever share romantic feelings for each other – not only because Ruby was head over heels for her boyfriend. But also because Ruby and Jesse, her boyfriend both knew Sam's sexual preference. They accepted him with open arms. Let's not forget to mention that your best friend can be the opposite sex, you know?

Sam walked down the village streets, admiring the silence. Five minutes later, he knocked softly on the fence of Ruby's garden. Jesse pulled at the fence and grinned at Sam, "Babe, Sam's here!" he called.

The brown haired boy walked into the yard and laughed as he was enveloped into a hug. "You're just in time, love, the brownies are almost done." Ruby informed and she led the boys into the kitchen.

She put on her pot holders that Sam made for her last Christmas and pulled the hot tray out, setting it on the table. Jesse, being greedy, reached out to grab a brownie. He pulled back with a loud hiss as the hot treat made contact with his skin. "That's what you get, you impatient dog," Ruby said disapprovingly, but playfully.

With breakfast over, Ruby led them to the stable. Sam smiled, he was going to help the couple groom their horses for the Winchester Fair in the Northern Region next week. They planned on entering Sally and Kurt, their horses, in the pure-bred horse contest. The boys questioned grooming and training the horses a week early, but she simply replied with "It takes time to look good." Which earned her laughs behind hands from them.

The trio finished their work at five in the afternoon, and spent the rest of the day fooling around with the garden hose. "My parents are gonna kill me!" cried out Sam with a laugh as he squeezed his dripping shirt onto the village street.

Ruby, who didn't get wet because she brought out her ridiculous umbrella, saying her hair wasn't in the mood – laughed. Jesse left a bit early since he lived a bit farther away. "Tell them I said hello!" Ruby called before she securely locked the fence and retreated inside.

Sam tucked his hands into his cold jeans and turned to his home. His heart warmed when he heard the laugh of his parents. He kicked off his worn out trainers, which were now stained in mud. He opened the door, and instead of just his parents, he met the stare of a handsome, dirty blonde haired boy. "Oh, welcome back, Sam. You sure took longer than we expected," Gabriel greeted.

The young teen stared curiously at Dean. He didn't really know anyone. Except for his parents, Ruby, her boyfriend and her parents. "I don't mean to be rude, but who is this?" he asked as he took his jacket off.

Dean stared at Sam in awe. His shirt was stuck to his chest. It was even white for goodness sake! He drank in the sight of Sam's brown hair. "I uh, I'm just a friend who's staying o-over for a d-day." The prince stuttered, not wanting to be treated in a formal way by the young beauty.

His insides twisted and turned, he wasn't used to his – why did he have a sudden urge to hold Sam in his arms? He couldn't stop himself, as he grabbed Sam's face and pulled him close. The young boy blushed deeply but instead of a kiss, he saw the prince stare deeply into his eyes. His heart began to beat as if he was running a marathon. Dean pulled away and ran up the stairs, into the guest room - calling, "I'm going to bed!"

Castiel got up and hugged his son, "Don't worry, sweetie. It wasn't anything you did, really. He must just be tired." He cooed lovingly.

He gave Sam a kiss on the forehead, "You should probably get some sleep."

Sam nodded and ran up the stairs. He passed by the guest room and blushed once again, before finally entering his bedroom.

_Inside The Guest Room..._

Dean buried his face into the cool pillow, hoping it would help with his sweaty face. He curled up and fell asleep with a single thought on his mind, 'He has hazel eyes..'

* * *

><p><strong>FUCK YES, bitches. This has to be the longest shit I have EVER written. *yawn* Yeah okay whatever. Review. Like<strong>**srsly****. You won't get any fucking updates unless you REVIEW. Also. I hate Ruby. So I gave her a random hobo off the street. Suck it. **


	3. How To Impress A Baine

**Title : I Want To Be Your King  
>Chapter : 3?  
>Warnings : See chapter 1.<strong>

**READ ME : I'm actually really disappointed with you guys. Maybe you didn't understand? But I meant 5 reviews for EACH chapter. I'm only posting this one out of pity because I'm already on Chapter 5 on another site.**

* * *

><p>The prince woke up in a happier mood than usual. He had the usual wedding dream again, but now that he knew who the boy of his dreams was, he expected the dream to be as natural as breathing. He stayed in bed for a few minutes, loving the feeling of excitement and butterflies in his stomach. Then, realizing that he was in the same house as Sam, he jumped out of bed and into the bathroom.<p>

Before going to breakfast, he stared at the mirror and smirked. _'I am the sexiest bastard on earth.'_Feeling inspired by his awkward pep talk, he even did a little jig (sort of) and after seeing the way he looked in the mirror, promised he would never do such a thing again.

He practically skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to be greeted with the sight of Castiel with his legs spread for the roaming hands of Gabriel. Mind you, they weren't very dressed to be exact.

"Oh crap! Sh- Sorry!" he cried and covered his eyes. Gabriel glared at him and wrapped his arms protectively around the angel, who was currently blushing harder than Dean.

"Get out! Who even wakes up at six thirty in the morning?" Gabriel yelled as he threw a roll of tissues at the prince.

"Apparently, you two do!" he laughed as another roll was thrown at him.

Dean settled down on the stairs, chuckling into his hands. He heard a door close and light footsteps. The butterflies were back. He didn't look behind him when the steps got louder, knowing who it was. Sam was surprised to see him sitting on the stairs, judging by the sounds coming from the kitchen, he knew his parents were together. Then it hit him. _Dean. _Nervousness suddenly enveloped him when he looked down at what he was wearing.

Attempting to pull the shorts lower, he quietly skipped past the prince. Dean glanced up and it felt like the room was on fire. His heart was beating quickly again, his face heating up, as he drank in the sight of Sam. The black short shorts and tight blue shirt clinging to him perfectly.

At breakfast, things couldn't have gotten any more awkward. Dean kept switching his gaze from the couple, Sam, and the table. Castiel was still red as ever, mumbling apologies ever ten seconds.

Dean stared at the table and looked at Gabriel. The mayor grunted and kicked Dean under the table. "What?"

"Did you guys like..uh..clean the table after you f-" Dean was cut off when Gabriel threw a raisin from his cereal at him.

"Oh no, Deaniedear, of course not. I came on the exact spot where your plate is, by the way." He said evilly. Dean, hoping he was only joking started laughing and the rest joined in.

Everyone shared a good laugh, except for Castiel, who wanted to die from embarrassment.

After the first meal, the husbands helped each other clear the table. Sam went outside, saying he wanted to remove the weeds from the garden that he spotted when outside yesterday. Dean leaned against the counter, remembered what happened earlier and then moved away from it, as if it was burning hot. Gabriel noticed and laughed. He wrapped his arms around the angel's waist and rested his chin on his head. Castiel hummed happily and began to tend to the dishes.

"Hold on, you two," Dean began, "I'm still here." Gabriel stuck his tongue out playfully.

"When are you leaving?" Gabriel asked, looking at Dean from the corner of his eye. "Your parents expect you to be home by now." Dean laughed bitterly and rolled his eyes.

"I'm thinking of staying here for a few days, I guess," he said, while casting a quick look to Sam through the window. Castiel smiled to himself.

"Why?" the angel asked softly, giving Dean a cute smile. The prince averted his gaze, he had a feeling Castiel was starting to catch on. Gabriel looked at the two, then gasped dramatically.

"Oh no, no, no, NO!" he growled. "Dean, I know we're practically family and everything, but if you're starting to fall for MY angel, I swear I'll rip y-"

Dean began laughing, and raised his hands in a form of peace. Castiel gasped, and wrapped his wet hands around his husband's neck, giving him a kiss and assuring that him and Dean have no feelings for each other besides friendship. When Gabriel calmed down, the prince excused himself, saying he wanted some fresh air.

"Besides," he began at the doorway, "I would very much prefer your son." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and walked out.

Sam groaned as his fingers ached. He wrapped his fingers around the stubborn weed once again and pulled. He sighed and tried digging around the root again. He was willing to bet that the roots were connected to the Centre of the earth.

"Need some help there?" came the amused voice of the prince. Sam smiled over his shoulder, suddenly feeling the pain of the rocks and soil on his naked knees. He got up and tried to brush the black off his knees, only to spread it and get some on his hand. He blushed and moved aside.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," he giggled. The prince grimaced as his perfect knees made contact with the soil_. 'A servant's job'_ he growled to himself. He grabbed the thin plant and pulled hard, finding it surprisingly firm. He took a deep breath, and pulled harder, only to have Sam smile admiringly at him. '_Not exactly the reaction I wanted_', Dean thought, _'But it's a start'_. He glared at the plant, as if it was making him seem like a fool in front of Sam on purpose.

"It's a tough one, it is," Sam said idly, rocking back and forth on his heels and toes. Dean clenched his teeth and pulled. He sat back on the soil, not caring for his clothes and sighed.

"Can't we just leave this one?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like weeds near my flowers."

"Can't we move the flowers?"

"Weeds don't look nice."

Dean stared at Sam, and laughed at his cuteness. His knees touched the ground once again, and so did his elbows. The weed almost touched his nose, his fingers gripped tightly around the base of it. The weed seemed to pity him, and slowly began to slip out of the soil.

"Dean be careful…" Sam warned as he noticed how close the prince was to his fists.

"It's almost out!" Dean called happily. He gave it a harsh tug and it slipped free. Unfortunately, he should have listened to Sam's advice, since he got hit in the face from the strong force. He groaned in pain, clutching his nose that was pouring out blood.

"Dean! Crap – are you okay?" Sam cried out in alarm, helping the prince inside.

"Your highnes-" Gabriel quickly remembered Sam was in the room, "Dean! What the hell happened?"

Castiel gasped and went to the bathroom to grab a towel. He wet it, and placed it on Dean's head, telling him to tilt his head. Dean held the tissue to his nose, breathing through his mouth, not wanting to taste the blood. They stood in silence, waiting for the blood to stop.

"Think it's over," Dean said, pulling the tissue away and making a face of disgust at the red colour.

Gabriel looked at the two, "What happened?" he asked again.

Sam whimpered and looked down, not liking the harshness in his voice. He didn't understand why Dean was so important, it was just a tiny nosebleed.

"He kindahad an accident in the garden.." he mumbled shyly. Castiel smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his son, giving him a kiss on the head.

Later that afternoon, Castiel and Gabriel had gone out for a meeting, saying they would have a dinner date afterwards. Dean was practically doing the jig - that he promised he would never do – when he found out. He was alone for a while, since Sam went to the market for ingredients for dinner. He asked if Dean wanted to tag along, but the prince reluctantly turned the offer down, saying he was tired when he really didn't want people to notice him.

He gave Gabriel a letter for Sarah before he went for the meeting, not wanting the guards to freak out and look under every stone for him. He wandered into the halls of the house, admiring the photos of Gabriel and Castiel that were taken every month. He sighed thoughtfully, hoping that maybe some day him and Sam would be the same.

Later that night, when the two were getting ready for bed, Sam knocked on Dean's door. The prince opened the door and smiled.

Sam blushed, "I'm sorry about your nose," he mumbled. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep if he hadn't apologized to Dean. The prince smiled awkwardly, saying it was nothing. Sam twisted his fingers together nervously, before giving Dean a quick kiss on the lips and retreating into his room like a mouse – leaving the prince standing there, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Fak<strong>**. Okay um. I love writing about Castiel and Gabriel. It's just so cute.****XDD ****Want more? Then comment~! I only start working on the chapters when I get more than 5 reviews~! Your choice, really. And uh.. A kiss! Yeah, I'll leave it there. '****Cuz****I am a fucking troll.****XDD**


	4. I Want Sam Baine

**Title : I Want To Be Your King  
>Chapter : 4?  
>Warnings : See Chapter 1.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Sam!" Dean greeted cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen. The hazel eyed boy blushed deeply and suddenly found his utensils very interesting. He mumbled a quiet hello and flashed the prince a small smile. Gabriel yawned as he walked in, giving Dean a letter from Sarah. Gabriel pulled his angel into a "Good-Morning" kiss, only pulling away because of the childish gagging noises coming from the prince. He opened the letter and scanned it, 'Blah Blah Blah, the wife of one of the Army Generals was having a baby soon, and he had to be there to give his good wishes.' He glared hard at the paper and crumpled it up. The prince left the kitchen rudely, suddenly not hungry anymore.<p>

Gabriel pulled his son back to his chair when he got up, saying that it was best to leave Dean alone. Dean sat on his bed, wanting to cry from frustration. He and Sam were finally getting somewhere, and that stupid hoe had to get knocked up. He bit his tongue and wished that the child would be extremely deformed. Not feeling guilty at all, he was under the covers again, not wanting to see the disappointment in their faces from his rude exit. Castiel was twisting his fingers together again, and his husband placed a comforting kiss on his cheek. The three ate in silence, before Sam left to Ruby's house.

That afternoon, Dean had packed all of his things as he was leaving the next day. Gabriel was at work and the angel softly knocked on the prince's door.

"Your highness? May I come in?" came the soft voice of Castiel. Dean smiled sadly and said the door was opened.

Castiel came in with a soft smile, "Hey." He sat next to him and sighed thoughtfully. Dean gulped, afraid of a lecture.

"How does it feel?" he asked. Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"How does what feel?" he stalled. He knew what was coming.

"Being in love with Sam." He simply stated, smiling when Dean blushed. Awkward minutes passed, the prince trying to think of a reply.

"It's wonderful, it's perfect, he kissed me yesterday and I would rather have his kiss then heaven itself. He's beautiful, you know, but it's not just that. He looks like he wants someone to hold and cherish him, hide him away from the world. Like how Gabriel does to you. I want to be that person, Castiel." He ranted, knowing it was useless to lie to the knowing angel.

The angel gave him a sad look, "What's stopping you?"

"Everything!" Dean cried, "I have to go back to the castle, and my parents are expecting me to marry soon, but I don't want some random bitch off the street! I want Sam! I'll never be able to marry someone who I love! It isn't fair…"

Castiel hugged him tightly, "Listen to me, Dean Winchester. You're amazing, and you'll be king soon, you have to take these problems in your hands and deal with them, okay?"

Dean cried, he knew he grew up a spoilt child, he got what he wanted. He would have a tantrum when Mary would refuse him having anything. But now he wanted Sam. He wanted him more than the wanted a horse at age five, more than he wanted a sibling at age seven, heck – even more than he wanted his freedom. He was willing to give up his crown just so he could be with Sam.

Ruby was squealing out in joy as Sam told her what happened. Sam was blushing again, but as soon as he told her that Dean would be leaving, she looked more hurt than ever.

"He'll be back, love, I just know," Ruby assured. Sam smiled softly, he knew that Dean visited once a month, but maybe that just wasn't enough. He thanked her for lunch and set out on the road again. He walked a little faster when he noticed a dozen white roses tied together and wrapped in a neat red cloth on the fence. He picked it up, not noticing the happy eyes watching him from the kitchen window. 'To Sam, _I love you_.' The tiny card attached read. Butterflies invaded his stomach and he flipped the card over, 'Signed _The Amazing Weed-Puller_.'

He burst into laughter and skipped into the house, grinning when he noticed the prince sitting at the table, just finishing his lunch. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, and kissed a spot of sauce off his cheek. The prince laughed and wished time would stop. Just this once.

The next morning came too early, breaking two hearts. Sam stared teary-eyed as the guards packed bags into the carriage - not letting go of Dean's hand. Sarah held the door open for the prince and Dean winced when he heard Sam sniff. He quietly said goodbye to Castiel and Gabriel, and turned his attention to the young boy. Sam looked up at him with sad eyes, and leaned up to brush his lips against Dean's. Dean tried to kiss back, but Sam pulled away teasingly.

"The only way you're getting more of that, is by coming back."

Dean had never been so determined in his life.

Sarah was unexpectedly happy at the news. He thought she would be furious, saying that he was a prince and had to be true to his duties. But no, she had said she would support him to the end and would even help him meet Sam as much as possible. Upon returning to the castle, he was exhausted from the journey, and he stretched his legs to his heart's content. Many guards asked him where he was, and he told them to sod off.

It was seven in the evening, and when he entered the castle, his parents were having dinner. Mary let out a shriek of anger, shooting Dean with questions. Dean sighed.

"Where have you been? Why did you stay there for an extra day, huh? Trying to escape your life as a prince? This isn't a fairytale, you stupid boy!" she screamed.

"I didn't want to see your bloody excuse of a face, obviously!" he hissed, answering her second question. 'At least he wasn't completely lying,' thought Sarah with a smile as she brought the prince's bags up to his room. John tried to calm his wife down, saying that Gabriel had informed him that he wanted to clear some things out with Dean. She banged her fists on the table and continued her inhuman screaming.

"You KNEW that I was bringing those girls for you to choose from! They were devastated when you didn't show up! I looked like a FOOL!" she began throwing objects at him, the guards hearing familiar crashing of plates. The servants sighed in the other room, as if they needed more of a mess.

"You looked like a fool? Dear mother, that's nothing new – Look at yourself now," Dean replied with a hearty laugh. Her face was red with anger, and her throat was beginning to dry. So she resolved to throwing more things, and Dean felt as if she had bought all of the kitchen ware in the region. A plate smashed against his head, and he hissed softly in pain. Mary stared, stunned, as if she had just been shot in the chest. She had never hit him, no. Dean glared and walked swiftly to her, the room turning deadly cold.

"I would've lost all my respect for you, if I had any." A hard slap was connected to Mary's face, and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh? You're going to cry, is it? I'm sick and tired of listening to everything you say. I will choose who I want to marry, and you will have no say whatsoever. If you want to say anything against me now, you can pack your things and leave. I will be king soon and I can very well kick you out." His glare made all of Mary's stares completely inferior, and she was shaking with fear.

John would've said something, but this was the first time Dean had actually stood up for himself, telling Mary all of the things he wished he could say.

"Sam Baine, son of Gabriel and Castiel Baine. He will be my husband, no questions will be asked." He stated. He turned to his father, bidding him goodnight before going to bed to enjoy his Sam-filled dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH~ Badass!Dean. Yes, he slapped the bitch~ Want more? Comment, Review, spread the love~!<strong>


	5. Tulip seeds

**Title : I Want To Be Your King ****  
><strong>**Chapter : 5/? ****  
><strong>**Warnings : See Chapter 1.**

**READ ME : Okay, guys, I got this AMAZING review from ebonylovesdeanandsam : "this fic sucks and dean and sam are not gay! but cas and gabrel are gay tho. but stop writn dean and sam as lovers writ them as brothers ok is that so hard to do? i think not!" LOOOL. Isn't it awesome? XDD I love how their grammar is fucking perfect :') I didn't get 5 reviews on Chapter 4 yet, but I'm posting this early because this review is epic~ **

**CHAPTER DEDICATED TO : _ebonylovesdeanandsam._ Thank you for being so supportive, baby! ^^ I'll start writing the 6th chapter just for you :) **

* * *

><p>"…and I'm sure she'll grow up very successful," Dean said with a smile so big it made his cheeks ache. The General's wife giggled and swooned, and Dean only stared at her in disgust. John had prepared a small get together in the castle's garden, and Mary was sitting with a group of women, completely shocked from yesterday and talking like a robot. Dean growled as he loosened his tie, leaning against a table. He spotted his father and ran to him.<p>

"Father, look – Um, I've got somewhere to be and it's really important." He began nervously. John still hasn't said anything about Sam.

"But the party has just started, can't you at least stay for – " He was cut off by Dean's sad look.

"Dad, please, it's really important," he begged. John stared at him in shock. He hasn't called him 'Dad' in well, forever.

"Are you going to Gabriel's son?" he asked idly. Dean wanted to laugh, his father obviously didn't remember him name.

"Yeah, Sam," he said happily.

"Sam is obviously very important to you," he began, "but I don't think traveling from here to there is very good for you, Dean."

Dean groaned, "Well if that woman didn't freak out so much, I could stay there longer or –"

"But you belong here." John said, almost in an annoyed tone.

Dean's heart dropped. Mary must've said something to him last night, probably crying those fake tears and begging John for comforting sex. The thought made him angry, but before he could lash his tongue, John began to speak.

"But you may go," he said.

Dean, having nothing to say to his father, left angrily. He shoved the clothes in his bag angrily and cursed his parents with all of the un-princely words he knew. He told Sarah he would be visiting Sam again and she nodded, not wanting to quarrel with the boy she practically raised herself.

"I'm staying there for more than a month, probably," he said dreamily. A whole month with Sam, yes, much better than heaven. Sarah gave him a worried look, but Dean assured her that he was fine and safe there. She sighed, knowing she couldn't stay there with him as she had duties of her own in the castle. Sarah would, of course, accompany him to the trip there but he would not be returning with her.

Dean cheekily greeted the carriage driver, who said he would quit his job if he found one more lumpy area in the carriage carpets. Sarah giggled behind her hand and they were off again. The maid quickly fell asleep, finding the trip extremely boring, but Dean was jumping in his seat, wanting nothing more than to look into the beautiful hazel eyes again.

Sam pouted when Ruby came by earlier in the morning and told him that she would be staying at Jesse's for a few days. She gave him a tight hug and said that she would make it up to him. He rolled the dough around idly and Castiel complained, saying if he didn't want to help make cookies, he could do some work in the garden. He apologized and gave his 'mommy' a kiss on the cheek. The angel sighed and looked for the heart-shaped cookie cutters.

The young man went outside and sat on the grass, smiling at the spot where the weeds grew. He looked at an empty spot and groaned, deciding he would just grow more tulips. He got some money out of his "Garden Stuff" jar and said goodbye to Castiel.

"Be careful, love!" the angel called out before the door shut with a click.

On his way back, he playfully knocked on Jesse's door, and found the couple brushing the mane of Jesse's horse. He got another armful of Ruby before he said he had to leave, as it was getting dark. The two suggested that he stay for a night but Sam didn't want Castiel to get worried. He ran quickly to his home and found the transparent cookie jar full.

Chewing on the chocolate treats, he placed the seeds on the kitchen counter for the next morning and placed the change in the jar again. He found Castiel in his room, reading a book and greeted him with another kiss. The angel smiled and informed Sam that Gabriel would be returning from work soon. His son nodded and said he would start on dinner. He walked down the stairs and washed the cutting board.

"If I didn't know any better, I think you've fallen in love with my guest bed," Gabriel teased as Dean walked home with him.

"S'not my fault your sheets are a better colour than mine at home," he replied.

The mayor chuckled and gave the prince a friendly punch on the arm. Dean pouted and rubbed the spot, saying 'I hate you, Gabriel,' in a child's voice. Dean seemed to have added a bounce to his step when he saw the familiar glowing lamp hanging on the fence. Gabriel noticed the giddy prince and confirmed that what his husband said about Sam and Dean was true.

"Look, love, your dad's home. It seems be brought a friend along," Castiel said in a teasing voice, as he stirred the soup once again. Sam's heart began to throb, 'Could it be? Dean?'

"Hey, you two," Gabriel said happily and gave Sam a kiss on the forehead, and the angel a kiss on his lips.

"Do I get a kiss?" the prince teased and smiled lovingly at Sam. The young boy grinned as hard as he could, and jumped into Dean's awaiting arms. They kissed each other hard, their tongues dancing and Sam blushing. The young boy whimpered and they pulled away, both of them admiring the thin string of saliva connecting their mouths. The prince licked his lips and the string stuck to Sam's lips and chin, causing him to make an "eww" sound. Dean laughed and wiped it off.

"Dean, I thought you went back to the Northern Region! Did you finish the job already? You're an architect there, right? Do you think you could work here? I get real- " Dean cut off Sam's rant with another kiss, smiling at the pleased sound of the boy.

The married couple laughed at the display, but at the same time they felt bad for not telling Sam that Dean really was the prince. Dean was having the same feeling, the guilt was swallowing him up. He pressed his forehead against Sam's and smiled.

"You ask too much questions, you know?" Dean teased. The young boy giggled and snuggled into Dean's chest. Castiel, Dean and Gabriel shared a sad look.  
><em><br>__I promise I'll tell him, I'll bring him back to the castle as my husband – and everything will be alright, won't it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Idk. I don't really like this chapter for some reason. I is sorry! D: Ooooh, I can already feel the drama! 8D Also, thank you guys so asdfg much for commenting. You guys make my life. I. LOVE. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. Y.O.U. REALLY.<strong>


	6. Oversized Shirts Do Wonders

**Title : I Want To Be Your King  
>Chapter : 6?  
>Warnings : See Chapter 1.<strong>

* * *

><p>"You want to WHAT?" Dean choked on his breakfast. Sam looked down sheepishly and mumbled.<p>

"I wanna go on a date with you…" he repeated, cheeks burning.

Dean swallowed hard, and looked at Gabriel with panic in his eyes. He received a helpless shrug. He couldn't go out, he just couldn't. The two wouldn't be able to enjoy their date since women would be throwing themselves at his feet and probably try to rip Sam into pieces.

"Look, Sammy, I would love to go out with you, really. But uh.. I'm… afraid of crowds?" Dean tried, his voice becoming higher unnecessarily. Sam gasped and hugged Dean, the prince reluctantly letting go of his glass of orange juice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dean, I didn't know," Sam cooed and snuggled his face into Dean's neck. The prince blushed from the babying and from guilt, how much more did he have to lie to Sam? He inhaled Sam's scent, and it made his stomach twist.

"We don't have to go to a crowded place, if you want Dean. We can just go out to a nice, quiet restaurant and t-" Sam pouted as he was cut off.

"No - no, Sam. Please stop, I think I'm feeling a bit dizzy," Dean whimpered. The young boy gasped and continued to baby Dean, cooing to him and apologizing for bringing it up.

"Actually, Sam. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ruining the chance for the two of us to go out on a date and I'm sorry I'm lying to you all the time." The prince whispered to himself as he kissed his love on the forehead. Sam blushed and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek.

Gabriel exhaled through his nose as he stirred his coffee, peeking at Castiel. The angel gave his husband a sad smile and nudged his head in Dean's direction. The prince looked miserable with guilt as Sam fed him pancakes.

"Look at the time, love, you should get to work," the angel said, breaking the awkward silence. The older man nodded, gave Castiel a loving kiss and waved to the two sitting at the table.

"Bye dad!" Sam called out, "Be careful!"

"That reminds me, Sammy, weren't you going to meet Ruby?" the angel smiled as his son gasped in surprise.

"Oh, crap! Thanks for reminding me! Dean, wanna tag along?" Sam grinned. Dean's heart jumped at the question. Definitely wasn't prepared for that.

"Sorry but, I've got some.. projects I need to do," Dean smiled sadly at his love's hurt face.

"A- Alright Dean, it's alright, I understand," he mumbled sadly and ran out the house.

"I fucking suck," Dean croaked out, throwing his fork against the table and banging his head against his plate. Minutes passed, as the angel finished putting away the dishes and wiping the sink dry. He only looked up with sad eyes to Castiel when he placed his hand on his shoulder. The angel gave him a somewhat encouraging smile.

"May I suggest something?" the angel said innocently. Dean nodded.

"Maybe you should take him to the Winchester Fair? It's in two weeks and you can bring him there when you go back." He smiled, "Then maybe you could tell him that you're the prince and propose to him?"

"Yeah. Right after I pull some more weeds out of the garden and give myself another nosebleed," Dean hissed. The angel pouted.

"What's wrong with my plan?" he whined.

"I can't just…ask him to marry me! What if he freaks out that I'm the prince? He might even see me differently! O-Or.. or maybe he won't even love me anymore," Dean whispered. The angel sighed and gave the prince a pat on the head.

"Trust me, love. I raised Sam myself, I know he wouldn't do that," he assured.

Dean nodded and quietly excused himself, walking up the stairs and flopping onto the bed.

The prince groaned when he heard a knock on his bedroom door, he glanced at the clock, '8:40'. He cursed softly when he saw no sunlight from the window and cleared his throat.

"Come in," he said, and coughed hard- trying to clear him throat from the sticky saliva. The door opened to reveal a blushing Sam, wearing an extremely oversized T-shirt, ending at his middle-thighs.

"Sam?" he stammered, his cheeks burning. The young man simply giggled and strolled in, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against Dean and pulled him down for a heated kiss. The prince moaned and wrapped his arms around Sam's cold body, softly grinding against him.

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG <strong>**I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. Sorry for the short chapter as well, but I promise the next chapter will be SMUT! I love all of you ;A; **


End file.
